


Highway to Hell

by CandyassGoth



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Hidden surprises, Hitchhiking, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has nice legs for hitchhiking, M/M, Read notes for warnings before jumping in, Thor is suitable for cuddly hugs, Yes I chose not to use warnings, and hot sex, plot twists and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is thumbing on a dark road for lifts, legs cold and bare. Thor happens to drive by tonight, missing a little excitement in his last few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was actually exploring my newfound enjoyment for both Nickelback and Parks and Rec when this idea struck me. Weird I know. You should’ve seen what I wrote when listening to Disney songs—terrifying. 
> 
> I chose not to use warnings, so if you have a delicate disposition please check the bottom notes for spoilers and you can decide whether you want to read. I will say no rape though, there’s no rape. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**Highway to Hell**

 

It was just another night for Loki—and he was dog-tired. 

He shouldn’t even be out tonight; it was Nebula’s turn to stand on the freezing highway, sticking her thumb and legs out for a ride home. None of them liked it—oh wait except Nebula, but apparently she had to do something with their father at home, so Loki got stuck with double shifts. Yay.

As usual it was a cold night, nearing midnight, the sky moonless. The trees rustled along the road side, both the woodland and the road dark and scary. The nearest working lamppost was too far to bother walking towards, he would be safer where they dropped him. A little light wouldn’t fend off wild animals, but a watchman and a gun would.

At the very least his arms were warm, kept nice and heated in his long-sleeved faded-maroon jersey. He wore a tattered grey wife-beater beneath that, and a ridiculously short pair of blue denim jeans that left nothing to the imagination. His thighs were equally as cold. If he hadn’t shaved recently his legs would be a porcupine. His hair was lose around his shoulders and on his back was his bag pack, a strap on each shoulder, keeping his back warm.

It was just after midnight when his first curious car approached. It had been driving slower than most others and slowed even further when the driver spotted him. Loki stuck his thumb out, standing with his left leg forward and the other stretched back just a little. Even without the moonlight his pale legs would be easily seen. 

They didn’t have a light inside the car so he only saw who was approaching when a few feet away, shielding his eyes from their brights.

It was a family of four.

“Hey kid, it’s awfully late, and this ain’t a good place to be thumbing for lifts.” The driver, the father of the family said, his smile bright and kind. From his side the woman smiled too, and gave Loki the once over for his questionable outfit that she would probably slap her husband for. 

Loki glanced towards the back where their kids slept, twins, both with freckles and a teddy bear each. 

“We can take you as far as the next town, we’re just looking for a motel.”

“Take the next right, it’s a shortcut.” Loki mumbled, stepping away from the vehicle and resuming his place.

“Oh. Okay. Well, you’re welcomed to join us for the trip.” The man said, shrugging. 

“No, thank you.” 

The couple looked at each other, confused, and after a few words from his wife the man tipped his cap, and drove off.

Loki sighed, and glanced back down the road way for the next car.

It came twenty minutes later, blasting ACDC. Immediately Loki perked up—it would be a male, probably alone _or_ with company of the like, but that was fine. This vehicle had an interior light above the rear-view mirror. It was a pasty yellow one that didn’t match the grey paint job of the car but still, a car was a car.

It quickly became clear that the occupant was alone and definitely male with a good shadow of blond facial hair. Loki assumed the position, rocking his leg and smiling coyly for a last effect as his thumb waved more than was necessary. As usual the car stopped, and Loki skipped over as the music went down.

“Hey Mr.” He chirped, leaning into the passenger window. _God_ , it was a handsome man behind the wheel, somewhere over thirty and filling his seat like a gladiator. “Can you spare a lift? I’m desperate.”

The man, wide set and beefy, stared at him for a moment, then smiled and inclined his head. “Sure. I can’t just drive off now can I?” His voice was deep and rumbling, and Loki grit his teeth to fend off the automatic twinge of nostalgic discomfort the characteristic gave him.

He turned it into a grin and hopped in, making sure his shorts rode up even higher as he swung each leg in, and shoved his backpack on the floor between them after shutting the door. It was so such warmer in the car so he gave his thighs a quick rub, up and down with a little shake at the end. The man watched like they all did, saying nothing. Loki turned over with another award winning smile, and tucked his stray hair behind his ear. 

“No sir. That would make you a downright monster.” He teased, wriggling back and making himself comfortable while checking the gas tank and surrounding surfaces. There were a few random stickers on the window screen, and an old Little Trees air freshener hanging from the mirror.

The man grinned back, lifting his big hands in mock surrender. “Wouldn’t want that. There’s no full moon out tonight.”

Loki giggled, eyes sparkling and shoulders curling forward in a cute manner. The man openly admired him as if he was something new and interesting—which he probably was on this long boring road—then snapped out of it by turning back to the wheel and driving off, giving Loki a good view of his long capable limbs. He had his hair back behind his ears, and sported a beautiful beard that would definitely leave Loki with a burn when this was done.

“Thor.” The man said, glancing his way. “ And you, sweetness?”

“Tequila. But, Loki, when I’m not working.” Loki said, playfully.

“Mmh. And what’s the mother’s name and number so I can tell her what her little rascal is up to?” Thor replied, impressing Loki by his improvising.

“Oh, well, mamma kicked me out so it’s not her business anymore, is it?” Loki asked with a pouted as he lifted his arms, pulling at his jersey. “I mean, this itchy thing really attracts a crowd, it’s a hit.”

“So are those shorts.” Thor said, a hint of lust to his voice. Loki was well trained in picking it up, more so at cultivating it.

Going on a year now Loki was used to being in these situations, but they never failed to make his heart skip a beat—and not in the good way, adding a small churn in his gut at what he had to instigate—even if the man tonight was a hunk. But good at his job, Loki smirked, dropping the playful tune for a more suggestive one by lowering his arms to his lap, giving his bare thighs the spot light and swinging his knees apart.

“Are they really? They’re old and worn, I don’t think they work very good.” He complained, sinking slightly in his seat and looking up at Thor from beneath his lashes.

Thor let out a deep chuckle, sparing his legs a glance. Loki thought he saw his jaw clench. “They’re working fine.”

“You’re just saying that to spare my feelings.” Loki sighed, glancing out the window carefully for the first familiar landmark.

“Oh come now, baby, you know I was just teasing. You always look good.”

Thor seemed to be enjoying the ridiculous conversation as much as Loki did making it up, and it was the first in a long time that Loki found someone that could respond to him without becoming immediately disgusting. It was enticing to say the least, and really helped Loki keep it up with wit rather than stooping too low too soon.

“Yeah, you’d better say that.” Loki shot, folding his arms and inclining his knees together. He had ratty sneakers on and black socks that went half way up his calves, not exactly the stripper look, more of a schoolboy look, but Thor wasn’t complaining. It also did nothing to stop people wondering about his age, but he had been told his mature demeanour was convincing enough to dispel any lingering concerns. It all made him feel quite sick when the initial thrill of being sexually attractive wore off.

“Looks like someone is _PMSing_.” Thor said softly to the side in an exaggerated manner.

Loki gaped, and knocked him on the arm. “Hey! That’s not nice.”

Thor laughed as he leaned away, lifting a palm. “All right! All right, my apologies.”

“That’s sexist.” Loki narrowed his eyes, not entirely faking it. 

“That’s not sexist.” Thor said with a chuckle, “It’s just a joke.”

“Mean joke.”

“Aw come on, sweetness,” Thor reached over and grabbed his knee. Loki jumped despite expecting it. “You make fun of me all the time.”

“...Well, you did cry like a baby when we watched the Titanic.” Loki said as he placed his tiny hand over Thor’s, increasing the pressure. But Thor pulled his hand away a second later, his knee feeling a gush of cold wind.

“Now that is sexist.”

“I said baby!”

“You insinuated that men can’t cry.” Thor growled, frighteningly convincing.

Loki quietened down, realising Thor was right. He had never really thought of it like that. He looked down, and fiddled with the cuffs of his jersey that hid his marks. “...Men do cry. I cry all the time.”

As expected Thor looked at him with what Loki hoped was sympathy, he didn’t look up. Loki made sure to pull in his bottom lip, head hung and shoulders slumped. And the words were true though, Thor wouldn’t be able to sniff out lies in them. 

But the man didn’t ask any questions. Instead he turned up the music a little and thrummed his hands on the steering wheel, then shrugged, his tone light and playful again.

“So where to?”

Loki immediately looked up, realising he was past the second landmark. “Where are _you_ going?” he countered.

“Nowhere yet, still figuring out a destination.”

A drifter? Well, that just made it worse for this poor Thor. He was big enough to handle himself, but there were some things muscles couldn’t beat.

“Sounds like fun. Travelling is fun.”

“With the right music, definitely.” Thor said with a smile, taking Loki’s breath away when they locked gazes. The man was ridiculously handsome, with an air of confidence that strangely had nothing to do with his face, and for the first time in a long time Loki had the strongest desire to lean over and suck this stranger’s cock. His own stirred in his pants, much in agreement.

“And company.” Loki breathed, staring up at him, gaining his own confidence rather than faking it all.

Thor laughed, eyes crinkling. He had on flannel and jeans, his own bag in the backseat. It’s contents were a mystery for the most part, the car showing signs of use, but nothing of particular value.

“Now seriously, where to?” 

This was always the strangest part, the hardest to get right. While most men never turned down sex with him, some just made it incredible awkward like they had to ask their fucking mother’s for permission while some went overboard. So to escape the question again Loki turned and reached for the whiskey sticking out of Thor’s open bag. The bottle was half empty, the lid giving Loki a slight problem as he twisted it open and took a swig.

“Whoa hey, what are you doing?” Thor asked, frowning seriously this time.

“You want to play that game?” Loki said darkly, taking another sip.

“How old did you say you were?” 

Loki saw the third landmark and took his third swig, capped the bottle and put it on the dash. He wiped his mouth and turned bodily to Thor.

“Do you want to pull over and let me suck your cock?”

Thor stared at him long enough that Loki had to check the road for him. Then Thor swerved, looking unapologetic as Loki nearly fell straight into his lap as he parked onto the gravel a couple metres from the road. He switched the car off as Loki righted himself, putting all the lights off so that if another car came by they’d be difficult to spot, cloaked by the forests.

The atmosphere had changed so abruptly that Loki sat quietly, unsure of how to continue, especially with Thor looking at him like he was _counting_.

“What’s your angle?” Thor asked, after a loud moment of silence. Loki’s heart skipped another ugly beat. He hated this.

“What? I’m a stripper called Tequila who wants to—”

“You’re not a stripper.”

“Fine, I’m a wannabe stripper who—”

“I didn’t ask you for payment for giving you a lift.” Thor said, evenly.

“Yet.” 

“You do know you can wait to see if you can get a free ride first before offering up yourself?” Thor hinted, “Why would you purposely put yourself in this situation?”

The prolonged silence told Loki that he expected an answer, but this was not a _situation_ that Loki had faced before. No man had asked him that, _none_. They mostly just asked “Are you sure” then got their hands all over him.

But then Thor’s face dawned with recognition, and Loki’s gut dropped.

“Oh, I see.” Thor leaned back, smiling a small dangerous smile that made Loki’s heart pound. The man was _big_ , overwhelming and strong. Loki was used to getting a few hits at home, but there was never a guarantee that the men that picked him up wouldn’t be murderously violent. There was no one watching him here, he was between posts and had to fend for himself if things went bad. Usually playing on his small and delicate gait kept the men from being too rough, but he had been filled already with enough stories.

“...You just like it, don’t you?”

The intense pressure eased and Loki deflated, huffing off into a guilty chuckle as the crisis averted. He tucked his stray hair back again and smiled from under his lashes, knowing the darkness didn’t ruin his appeal.

“Guilty as charged, sir...”

“Who do you stay with?”

“Just...my daddy and siblings.” 

“How good are you at quickies?”

Loki grinned, and sat up to pull off his jersey, ruining his hair anyway. “Ten minutes?”

“Fifteen,” Thor rumbled, reaching over like he was sticking his hand in a box of snakes and took Loki’s neck in his broad palm. He hesitate, looking for something in Loki’s face, then pulled him closer for a kiss and dropped his other hand to Loki’s thighs, enveloping and squeezing the chilly flesh there. His lips were cold and hard, probably from driving with the window open, but his tongue was warm and malleable, filling Loki’s mouth before he could properly reciprocate. If he had to guess he’d say Thor did this all the time, much like he did, it was becoming a little odd.

“You don’t have to suck my cock, baby, but if you’re offering I do want your sweet little backside.” Thor murmured against his lips. “You do that don’t you? Haven’t treated myself for a while. Last time it was cold before I got to it...”

“How long a while?” Loki asked, breaking away from a few quick kisses to jump into the back. He pushed Thor’s bag aside, his hand slipping in but feeling nothing of interest. Thor adjusted the passenger seat forward before climbing behind with him, doing the same with his chair so they could sit a little more comfortably. Thor looking even bigger like this, leaning over Loki with one hand on the front seat and other on the back.

Thor hummed and kissed along his neck, Loki’s hands coming up to clench around his clothing. He even smelt good, better than most driving around at this time. 

“Enough to fuck a hitchhiker. Usually I chose carefully first.” The more he spoke the more Loki could separate it from the many other deep voices that haunted his head. Thor’s was comforting in the way a deep voice should be, making him feel protected and sure, almost safe if he closed his eyes and pretended.

“I’m the one who should be worried.” Loki mumbled, unbuckling Thor’s pants with skilled hands as the man breathed and mouthed down his neck, “You’re much bigger than I am. And you’re the one with the car.”

“I could just drive off with you, couldn’t I?” Thor mused darkly, glancing down to watch as Loki pulled his hardening prick out.

“Do you want to?” Loki teased, looking up as he gave a long thorough stroke to Thor’s thick cock. Thor closed his eyes and moaned, rolling his hips up to fuck Loki’s fist. Loki tightened his grip to accommodate and licked his lips at the sight. There was honest arousal pooling in his gut now, slowly shifting aside the nerves.

“Sure you don’t want a blow job?”

“I don’t do well with those, I tend to go overboard...” Thor trailed off vaguely, lifting his head and knocking it against ceiling of the car with a drawn out moan. His Adam’s Apple bobbed beautifully making it difficult for Loki to look between his neck and his cock, both thick and straining, unable to choose his favourite. This was definitely one of his more attractive quests.

“You’re really sexy...” Loki said softly, more to himself than anything as he stroked Thor’s cock, twisting his fingers around the head when he caught on that it was to Thor’s favour. He lifted his other hand beneath Thor’s shirt and ran his fingers along the abs and hair he found there, moaning genuinely. He tried to spread his legs around Thor, his cock straining and pained.

“So are you.” Thor said, opening his eyes with a purpose. He looked over Loki carefully, letting his little fingers roam, then after an erratic jerk of his hips he growled and pushed Loki’s hands away in favour of reaching down opening Loki’s pants in return. 

Fear crept up onto Loki’s shoulders even though he moaned as the big bear of a man plucked open his pants, finding him naked beneath and most certainly as horny as the other. It wasn’t always he grew aroused when doing this, and he could get away with it by turning over and letting them have him from behind. But he was always surprised to see yet another man grow excited when they saw _he_ was excited. Maybe they liked to think he was enjoying himself, or maybe they liked to think _they_ made him enjoy himself... Either way it was an interesting find, and for once he wasn’t as disgusted as usual as Thor yanked his pants off, giving his cock a few pumps that made him whimper.

“My my, someone is a needy. Teenagers.” Thor added, chuckling to himself as he enveloped Loki’s cock with his hand.

Loki was too caught up in the excellent stroking to his cock to even remember how to reply to that, and let Thor manhandle him until he was sitting spread eagle on the man’s lap, Thor now sitting against the backseat. Their cocks brushed and Loki thrust forward with a mewl, taking in the differences in Thor’s cock to his. He was decently sized, he’d never been teased, but it looked positively tiny compared to Thor’s.

His observations were not shy and Thor noticed, and like any man he enjoyed the attention. He took their cocks in one hand and stroked them together. This time it was Loki that threw his head back, rubbing his forehead on the inner roof.

“I assume you do this often?” Thor asked, reaching back to cup a cheek and squeeze it. “What would your father think if he found out?”

“Don’t care.” Loki puffed, rolling his hips into Thor’s hand.

“You like to be bad behind his back?” Thor increased his movements, squeezing their stiff meat together and spreading around their precum.

Loki whimpered, straining his arms on either side of Thor’s shoulders. “Yes.”

Thor wormed a finger between his cheeks and rubbed at his hole. “Want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_.” And he meant it. It was all moving so fast, as usual, but this time he meant it. It didn’t _mean_ much, this was nothing, sex was nothing, but in that moment Loki was willing and eager. And he liked being relatively on board this time. Thor wasn’t even hurting him as he pushed in two fingers, raising a brow at the lubrication he found in there. Loki always prepared himself first, fucking without lube was just not possible—at least not with strangers while on a fifteen minute race.

“All right then,” Thor rumbled as he fingered him, “I like your enthusiasm.”

Loki snort-giggled, “Me too.”

“You don’t happen to have a condom do you?” Thor asked, “I’d rather not risk catching anything.”

Loki sobered somewhat, but instead of being offended he felt another zing of something different for this man. Of course any decent human would be concerned about catching a disease, especially from some tramp that climbed into their car and offered sex two seconds later. And yet, Thor was nice enough to not treat him like a complete nothing like all the others did, like he was just a walking blow up doll.

“I got.” He said, leaning over to dig in the back pockets of his shorts. Thor kept fingering him nice and slowly, stroking their cocks and watching his every move with his sharp blue eyes. He moved his hand when Loki rolled the condom on his cock, extra lubed.

Instead of just sitting him on his cock, Thor secured his arm around the small of his back and moved them again so that Loki’s back was to the back seat, his calves resting on either headrest, and his body was supported by Thor’s arms. The man was kneeling on the seats, leaning over him. There was barely enough space to breathe, but Thor was warm and solid, lifting him like he weighed nothing. 

Then Thor kissed him, his beard scratching Loki and reminding him exactly what he was doing with this man that he didn’t know. It was a nice kiss, too nice, and it was all the more wrong.

But it was too late to worry about it, Thor was already replacing his fingers with his cock. Loki connected his hands around Thor’s neck and just held on, his body well tended to as the larger man slid into him inch by inch. Thor was not at all small or average, his cock in proportion to his form. Loki was used to sex by now but he was still a small guy. It was a tight squeeze that left him whimpering into Thor’s throat.

“That’s it, take that dick, baby,” Thor breathed, holding Loki by his neck and the small of his back. He placed their foreheads together and ground forward until Loki loosened, and without wasting any of the fifteen minutes had Loki panting and moaning beneath him like a man possessed. The position was cramped but incredibly intense, his prostate at the centre of attention. He was sure Thor knew it too as he kept going, rolling his hips and slamming into him with more vigour than the last whenever Loki let out the little sounds that he couldn’t contain for his dignity.

It was extremely stimulating and Loki had to hold himself back from cumming, as well as remind himself that he had another small job to do.

“Sh-sh-shit—” he barely got out, face on burning as Thor fucked him properly in the small space. He left his arms drop from Thor’s neck and down to his chest, pulling on his shirt, rubbing at his chest, slipping his fingers into his pockets. Thor was too preoccupied by marking his neck with teeth and burying himself as deep as possible to notice. Loki got what he wanted and threw his arms back around Thor’s neck, moaning extra loud for effect.

Before long Loki was rutting up against Thor’s hard belly for last minute thrills, sandwiching his cock between them. Thor gladly assisted, laughing carefree against his face like this was the best thing to happen to him all year. They were flush against each other, the back windows steamed up even with the front two open, grinding and bucking until Thor turned his face and captured his lips in a messy kiss that screamed _hunger_. Loki came, grunting into his mouth without shame and streaking their clothing with cum. Thor growled like an animal a few moments later as he joined Loki over the edge, pressing their foreheads together until it hurt.

Slowly, very slowly, Thor put him down on the seat, pulling out carefully and thumbing Loki’s cheeks with a sweet look in his eyes that made it through the dark veil. There was even a hint of reluctance in ther. Loki breathed heavily, too tired to think on it as he laid back, his legs spread and feet still on either headrests. Loki didn’t always get to cum, and when he did it wasn’t half as good as this was, as rushed as it was. There was cum pressed and spread all over his wife-beater and Thor’s shirt, and he liked the look of it. And judging by the dark look in Thor’s eyes as he looked down, so did he.

Loki giggled as Thor fought his way back over into the front, adjusting the seat and buckling up his pants after tossing the condom out the window. Loki took the moment to slip his stolen trinket away into his shorts as he kicked them back on, then climbed back into his seat. Thor watched him with a semblance of fondness, as much as one could get for a stranger.

“Happy now?” Thor asked.

Loki grinned, fixing his hair half heartedly as their meeting came to an end. “The proof is in the pudding. Or, all over your shirt.”

Thor chuckled, glancing at the smeared drying cum. “Good thing there isn’t a Mrs.”

“Sorry.” Loki blurted, realising he meant it for everything more to come. The sex couldn’t compensate. If anything, it made it all worse, lulling the men into lethargic states that made them vulnerable.

“So, where can I take you?”

“...It’s just three more roads down, I’ll show you.”

Thor smiled the entire way, sighing in a way that told Loki he had done a good job. At least he knew he’d make a good whore... 

With each passing second Loki’s shoulders drooped, and by the time they turned into the right road his leg was bouncing, and he tried his utter best not to look at Thor.

Then suddenly a swarm rushed across the road and Thor hit the brakes, forcing Loki to brace himself on the dash board. 

In front of the car was a line of people. Six of them in a straight line blocking the road, one roaming forward as the car skidded to a stop. Loki’s heart jumped into his mouth and he pushed back into his seat, wishing he could just for once stay where he was, driving off into a road of nothingness.

“What now...” Thor breathed, fiddling with the gears.

“Get out the car!” The closest man called, casually pulling out a gun from the back of his pants.

Thor stilled, and Loki tried not to panic the wrong way as he eyed Thor for more of a response. A couple seconds ticked by and the threshold for a shock-delayed response passed, usually there was panting or swearing or violent trembling from the drivers. The leader of the gang stepped closer and pointed the gun, clearly agreeing.

“I said get the fuck out, _now_.”

For another short moment all Thor did was stare, looking at each person that his headlights fell on. For a crazy moment Loki thought Thor would start the car and drive straight through them—but then Thor leaned back, and turned his face slightly to whisper. “It’s okay.” 

The comfort was surprising and appreciated, but it made Loki feel all the more guilty. He wanted to cry, he hated this part the most, more so now than ever as Thor kept his calm like some trained professional and got out the car. Loki followed a second later, ignoring the look Thor gave him, as if he had _any_ authority here. The fantasy earlier was nice, warm and protected beneath Thor’s bulk, but this was the real thing out here. 

“You, come here.” The man with the gun, Ronan, said to him. Across the vehicle Thor growled. Ronan laughed, gun still aimed at Thor, and cleared his throat. “Oh sorry. _Loki_ , would you come here.”

Loki closed his eyes against the look of betrayal certain to be on Thor’s face, he couldn’t bear to look. He trudged away from the warm car, hearing no objections from him now.

“There’s a sweet boy.” Ronan said, tugging him into his arm and facing him to Thor. Ronan loved this part as much as Loki hated it, turning his cruel smile to where Thor stood, stoic and silent. “He really is sweet isn’t he? What did you get from our little star here? I hope it was worth it.”

Loki looked away, hating the vibrations that Ronan’s deep voice carried as it echoed through his body. Behind them the line of offense stood smirking, waiting, and Loki decided not to say a thing to Thor. It would mean nothing, not once they were done with him.

Ronan looked down at him, opening his free palm. “Got something for me?”

With shame Loki pulled Thor’s wallet from his shorts and handed it over. The tears sprung despite his best efforts and he let them, he wasn’t a machine. Ronan took it, flapping it Thor’s way to taunt him.

“Now, step away from the car.” He ordered.

“You’re not taking my car.” Thor said. Loki winced, he was only making it worse for himself.

“Is that right?” Ronan asked, then looked back at his crew. “Does someone want to give him the right answer?”

All at once Korath and his three hired lackeys advanced on Thor. Gamora stayed back, lips thinned but far more skilled at concealing her emotions than Loki was. She didn’t like it either, she was also just another pawn, but she had been doing this far longer than him.

Loki had to look away as Thor was cornered, but it didn’t stop him from hearing the sickening thud of flesh and the grunt of pain as they struck him. He really hated this part, he never could get used to the violence as he had the sex. He envied Gamora’s disposition, she was such a rock, so unlike he who grew sick at it, so unlike Nebula who took joy in it. 

“Good job, baby.” Ronan whispered into his ear. Now that the showing off was over and he’d done his part Loki twisted away from him. He wiped away his tears and gave him the filthiest look he could muster. Ronan just scoffed, amused, and turned to watch as Thor struggled to hold his own against the four men. Thor was big, Loki doubted he had ever found himself cornered, but against four others it was no match.

“And good job boys! Thanos will be pleased, for once.” Ronan called to the group. Loki wrapped his arms around his waist, desperately trying to squeeze away the sick feeling. He couldn’t help looking, spying Thor on the grass, bloody and shielding himself against the kicks and taunts.

“See? Nothing hard there. Teamwork.” Ronan said, turning to give him and Gamora a look. Gamora sighed through her nose and looked away as if bored at a flea market. “Next time you are going in for practice Loki.”

Loki’s face crumpled, and Gamora turned her head slightly. “No.” He whimpered, shaking his head.

“Yes, you will,” Ronan turned to face him, and ran the gun down the side of his face. “Won’t he, Gamora?”

The woman ignored him, looking into the woods. Loki kept dead still, swallowing his spit, his fear, his nerves.

“Won’t you, Loki...?” Ronan asked, leaning in to capture his lips. 

Loki jumped before he knew why. A moment later he knew it wasn’t because of enduring molestation from Ronan for Ronan was sailing to the floor, but because of the ear-numbing gunshot that echoed across the field.

On the ground Ronan was sprawled, eyes out of focus and ear gone, a hole in its place. Blood pooled rapidly through the grass from the wound, Loki could almost hear it flowing, and in that moment Gamora screamed. Loki couldn’t breathe. He looked up robotically as if he was watching it all unfold on a TV screen, seeing Thor on his feet, gun in one hand and Korath’s neck in the other, twisted unnaturally. There was a dark gleam in Thor’s eyes that jump-started the fear in Loki’s delayed senses, he couldn’t even see the blue around the pupils.

Movement to Thor’s side broke the trance and Thor turned, swinging the gun and clouting one of the remaining lackeys across the face with a shower of blood and the cracking of his jaw. It was then that Gamora jumped into action, and dived for Ronan’s fallen gun.

What Loki did next he couldn’t believe, but he sprung on instinct and tackled her for the gun. She managed a shot before he could pull it away but it was extremely out of range and she grunted, pulling viciously.

“Loki let go!” she shouted in his face, but he wouldn’t let go, high on adrenaline and confusion and fear. He didn’t know what possessed him, but he didn’t want Thor to die like this, not like this to these cruel people. That was all he knew.

“No don’t!” he choked out, ignorant to winning a tussle but fighting with all his breath to keep the gun aimed away from Thor.

“He’ll kill us—!” 

Shot number two fired, and Loki won the gun. He stumbled back, holding the weapon to his chest as his head swam, ears ringing, blood on fire. His eyes came back into focus next, and it was to the sight of Gamora on her back, choking up blood and covering the hole in her chest.

Her eyes found him, wide with pain. “R-r-ru—” _BANG_

Loki screamed as the second shot to her chest hit. He fell back and tripped over Ronan’s body onto the cold bloodied ground. He landed on his backside, panting like a rabbit. He lost the gun in the fall, not that he would be able to function enough to use it, but he didn’t notice. He was staring in horror as she spluttered, eyes straining and body twitching. 

The sickening sounds of her choking were covered by footsteps, Thor’s footsteps. Loki looked up at him, a deer stuck in headlights as the large man sauntered over, bloody and ruffled but looking far from hurt. He stopped casually besides Gamora, and raised a brow.

“I’m impressed, you’re tougher than all the men here.” He drawled, looking over her blood-soaked top. Then he lifted his gun, and aimed his next shot between her eyes, Loki’s scream drowned out by the echo.

 

“You know,” Thor started, lowering the weapon. “I never did like a gang-mentality.” People were stupid, ten-fold when in a group. Their ideals and logic was so ridiculous. It lead to criminals being led by the boss’ kid, usually some smug idiot who thought he was the biggest and baddest around, qualifying as a feared criminal just because daddy was the previous boss. It was like back in the day when crowns fell from king to son—who the fuck said the son would be _any_ good at ruling. And yet everyone followed at system regardless.

On the ground, Loki sat staring at him, tears and stray flecks of blood staining his face. He looked beautiful like that, Thor had to admit, raw and open without the over-played mask.

“Can I have my wallet back, by the way?” he asked, gesturing to where it lay, and kept his eyes on the idle gun near Loki. But the boy didn’t grab for it, he didn’t seem to even see it. 

Loki lowered his face slowly, blinking to see through his tears to where Thor’s wallet lay in the grass besides Ronan’s body. When he spotted it, he crept over on all fours like a terrified mouse, tense against the corpse, and picked it up. The kid couldn’t stop shaking, but Thor was patient and remained where he was as Loki crawled back to him, and extended his hand. 

Thor took it, smiling despite the blood splattered on the leather, shoved the wallet into his pocket and grabbed Loki’s wrist before he could lower it. He yanked him up, righting him when he nearly tripped right over, trembling. 

“So, what was your age again?” he asked, pushing Loki’s messy hair back so he could see his red face. The blood on his hands smeared into Loki’s hair and over his forehead. Thor could tell he felt it when he flinched, but to the boy’s credit he remained standing, eyes trained on him.

“Age, sweetness.”

“S-sixteen.” He whispered, nothing at all like that little slut that jumped into his car. If anything Tequila had completely disappeared the second Loki had gotten out the car. He should have just shot Loki first before the idiot leader, but it was the way he leaned away from the man that made him second think it. Whoever Loki was he did not belong to that man, he was a prisoner. Thor had many of his own before; Sif, Fandral, Jane, Darcy—the power of holding such authority over a person was intoxicating, but a lot of work. 

Loki though, he’d never had one that was already stuck in the hole. The fun part seemed to be already done, the boy was obedient and loyal despite his obvious reluctance, but he was still so young and retained a conscious, all the while reeking of _need_. Already Thor had sway over him, he had seen how Loki fought the woman for the gun to spare his life even when he was frightened. If he could cultivate that tiny bit of trust he’d have the perfect little mate to mould. Children were easy to convince, cleaner and simpler, he had learnt that after years of frustration, but he had never thought he’d have the patience to choose one. This had to be fate, it was far too convenient. Anything really could happen tomorrow.

“Mmh. Orphan?” he asked.

Loki nodded.

Thor gestured with his gun to the trash lying around. “How did you end up with them? Runaway?”

“I-I...I w-was adopted...” Loki said with some difficultly, almost looking back too but thinking better of it.

“By this Thanos?”

Loki nodded again, fat tears dripping down his blank face.

Right. Thor hooked an arm around Loki’s skinny shoulders and steered him back to the car. The boy didn’t fight. The grass crunched beneath their steps, always a good constant in the world despite what might change. He opened the passenger door and shoved Loki in, waiting until his feet were safe before slamming the door and heading to the other side, throwing himself in with a sigh. He smacked open the compartment and pulled out his pack of smokes, sticking one between his lips and lighting it up for a long drag before he continued. “Where does he stay?”

This time Loki looked at him, brow furrowed. He had his backpack off the floor and now on his lap like a big ugly teddy bear. 

“Where does he run this syndicate from? Address.” Thor prompted.

“Why?” Loki whispered, hugging his backpack tighter. Thor wondered again what on earth was in it; probably drugs, or maybe his clothes, sweaters of different colours. Maybe an actual teddy bear. Maybe a bomb.

“Just need to have a word with him. Is that a problem?” Thor looked at him, brows raised in a neutral manner. The kid was red faced and snotty, far from the minx that had been grinding against him earlier, but it made him all the more inclined to drive his car straight through Thanos’ house. Whoever made this little thing cry without reason was not his kind of man. Yeah, that actually sounded like something new, maybe there’d be a tractor somewhere nearby, they were probably situated on an isolated farm house where there was privacy and seclusion.

“You...I...” Loki hesitated, shrugging and shaking his head as he struggled for words.

“You want to play that game?” Thor mirrored, chuckling when Loki stared, chin trembling. “Look kid, I’m just repaying you for your services with my own. As you can see I am fully capable. Take it or leave it.”

The boy looked away out into the night, wiping his face on his tatty sleeve. He was flat against the seat like he had come with the car. Thor didn’t want to remove him either, he’d make a good accessory to his daily life, perhaps one of the best to date. He would be the only one that could run away though. Thor would have to find a way to keep him close until he proved otherwise.

“...He’s dangerous.” Loki mumbled from the side, scratching at the telling-bruise on his wrists.

“Do I look like his type of prey?” Thor looked at him, but the kid was lost in another word, staring at his skin. Thor grabbed his cheeks and turned his face, the look of being startled pretty on his face. “Come now, baby? You think I can’t protect myself? Can’t protect you?”

Loki stared at him for the longest time, knees pressed together and skinny arms straining over his backpack. The adrenaline had passed and he was calmer now, breathing steady and tears drying, leaving a slight shaking in his hands and his eyes red and puffy.

Pulling his lips in a disappointed manner all for show, Thor slid his hand across and took the back of Loki’s neck into his palm, and inclined him forward. Loki put up the smallest hint of reluctance, glancing belatedly at the blood splattered around Thor’s chest and littered across his face and hands. He could probably feel the slight smear on his neck from Thor’s hand, but he let Thor draw him in, obviously well trained.

Thor kissed him chastely, part claim part promise then pressed him right back in place. Loki looked surprised that that was all he did, to the point that it made his cock twitch again. Such innocence and hope despite it all. “That’s right baby. I’m your new daddy now. I won’t hurt you.” He thumbed at Loki’s cheek, purposely smearing his finger print across his soft skin. Loki flinched softly, but looked down at him, then looked up at the road, and reached out and turned the radio on, filling the car with a welcomed tune of ACDC.

“Here.” Thor reached back, pulling out the bottle of whiskey. He handed it to Loki. “I’d say you’ve earned it.”

Loki didn’t bother arguing, he twisted open the cap and threw back swig after swig, shifting only slightly when they made it to the house, his house. Thor parked down near the entrance of the gravel roadway, he didn’t want anyone damaging his car, or his new little partner. The lights were on, there were two cars parked up next to the house, but there was no one outside. That was good, he could shoot more of them down before they realised he was there. 

As he got out his gun and the two from the site, making sure his knife was on him too, Loki watched with small tired eyes. Thor set himself first and turned off the vehicle before looking back at the young male who—if he was correct—was looking at him worriedly.

“Are you hungry?” Thor asked suddenly.

Loki nodded, no hesitance.

“Okay. As soon as I’m done we’ll stop at a gas station and find a motel. I make mean pancakes. I’m sure we can find syrup somewhere too.”

Loki shot out a small hollow giggle, one that didn’t meet his eyes, but shot-nerves would do that to a person. 

“It-it’s almost 1 AM.” 

“If you want them baby, you’ll have them.”

A moment of heavy eye contact passed, one in which Thor realised just how beautiful Loki was, especially with the hickeys formed all over his neck. Thor would cover him in cum next, he decided. He would do anything for this kid if he just asked and obeyed, he looked like a real sub. He reached out and squeezed Loki’s nearest thigh in a semblance of comfort and badly concealed possessiveness, but Loki took it with a small droop of his eye lids.

“Want that, baby?”

“...Please, daddy.” 

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER: Loki is underage, sixteen. Death and blood. Not of Loki. Dubious sex


End file.
